1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image by scanning an image bearer with light modulated in accordance with image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses configured to form an image by scanning an image bearer with light modulated in accordance with image information are conventionally known. An example of such an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540.
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540 can, disadvantageously, form an image having uneven density.